drewtheshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is the sixth episode of the first Season of ''Drew.'' It will air February 16, 2013. Plot This episode is confirmed to be a Valentine's Day themed episode. Characters 'Major Characters' *Drew Parker *Celine Rosera *Trey Thomas *Emily McKellar *Josh Samberg *Olivia Grace 'Minor Characters' *Mason Menderson *Mrs. Smith Trivia *This is the first holiday episode of Drew. Script 'Drew’s Basement (During Drawl Brawl)' * Drew: So congratulations John M. on winning the user vote! * Celine: Remember to vote for these two pictures of the apocalypse. * Drew: And let’s see what you got on comic strip art! See you next time! ... * Trey: *turns off camera* Nice job guys! And Drew, awesome comic strip art you made. * Josh: I should try the comic strip. * Drew: Maybe. But then it might be a biased choice for me. * Josh: That’s the point. * Celine: So have you two fellas got a Valentine’s date for tomorrow? * Trey: I’m doing this single run. If I work on many girls at once, and give them time, I can have a broad choice of dates for spring. I got a plan. * Josh: I don’t need a girlfriend. But I think Grisney has been eyeing me lately. *shivers* * Drew: Oh, it’s time for dinner. * Celine: We can stay right? * Drew: Yeah, let’s go. '(The Next Day) In the Hallway' * Emily: Where did that girl go... Olivia! ...Olivia!!! *turns corner* Of course. <> * Olivia: Oh hey Emily. * Emily: I was looking for you! * Olivia: I was with Mason! * Mason: You were? When? * Olivia: ...right now. * Mason: Oh yeah. Whoa check out that door! *walks off* * Olivia: Okay I am breaking up with him after today. * Drew: *walks up* I see you are having relationship problems? * Celine: *walks up* I’m not having any. * Olivia: You’re single though. * Trey: *walks up* Well, you don’t have to be Celine. * Celine: Don’t be desperate. * Josh: *walks up* Yeah, Trey... Hey Celine. * Celine: JOSH. * Josh: Sorry. * Emily: So now you are gonna be single Olivia? * Olivia: Of course not! I have 5 people on the sing up sheet already. * Drew: Hashtag popular girl problems. * Olivia: Oh shut up. Being popular is SO not easy. * Emily: Being a popular girl’s best friend is so not easy also. * Trey: Oh, I bet you guys have it SO rough. * Olivia: I know right?! * Josh: That was sarcasm. * Olivia: *scowls* * Trey: Well we got to go to Chemistry. Bye guys. * Josh: Bye. * Olivia: Please leave. * Celine: Stop being rude Olivia. * Emily: Guys. Let’s just go to Art. * Drew: Best suggestion of the day. 'Studio Art' * Mrs. Smith: Alright class. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves now. ... * Celine: What do I do? * Emily: What do you mean? * Celine: *whispers* About Olivia! And the revenge! Can’t she just get it over with? * Emily: Look, you gotta stop being paranoid about it. * Celine: But she is gonna do something! * Emily: Not always. Just start being nicer to her and she will probably not do anything. * Celine: I can’t pretend to be someone I’m not. * Emily: Then you’re screwed. * Celine: GUH. ... * Olivia: Hey Drew. * Drew: *drawing* Hi. * Olivia: So my back-up boyfriend had to call off our movie date tonight. * Drew: Don’t you have 4 others? * Olivia: Yeah but this one was the only one not doing a sport tonight. * Drew: Oh. Bummer. * Olivia: Well... I was thinking. Do you wanna go? * Drew: Me? * Olivia: Yeah. My parents are expecting me to go because I did stuff for them, so could you do me this favor and go? * Drew: *looks around* ...Alright. <> * Olivia: Great! Daddy will pick you up at seven! *walks off* * Drew: ...What is she doing. Coming Soon to Clark TV, and a Note from Colin Clark Hi everyone. Here is my personal apology about the slow updating of this Wiki. The people behind Clark TV have been quite busy, and have been having personal troubles. In fact, we had to push back the premiere date of Stars of the South because production has been slowed. Our first priorities is to get the episodes out. Second is updating the Wiki's and such. Third is food and sleep. So sorry if you are upset about parts of the Wiki that may not be updated fully yet. If the page is not protected, go ahead and change it! And remember that Stars of the South premieres on March 30th! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes